Operation: Winter Can Be Fun
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's December and that means winter and everyone knows that Iris HATES winter. But this winter her little kid boyfriend, Ash, is going to try and change that! After making a bet with his girlfriend he swore that in a week he'd show Iris how winter could indeed be fun! Negiashipping fluff! Last fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection!(Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Hey guys it's me again Toadettegirl2012! And I'm back with the final fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! As you know it's December which means Christmas, and as you can see today isn't Christmas, I posted this one early because I'm going to add chapters and hopefully (if I can finish all the chapters in time) post the chapter up unit Christmas day! No promises on that…but I'll see what I can do…in the meantime go on and read this first chapter of Operation: Winter Can Be Fun! Enjoy!

**Operation: Winter Can Be Fun**

**By:Toadettegirl2012**

**(12****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)**

**Summary: It's December and that means winter and everyone knows that Iris HATES winter. But this winter her little kid boyfriend, Ash, is going to try and change that! After making a bet with his girlfriend he swore that in a week he'd show Iris how winter could indeed be fun! Negiashipping fluff! Last fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection!**

**Ages: Ash:16 Iris:16**

* * *

It was December, which meant it was winter. The days were now shorter than they had been in the spring. Fewer Pokémon were out and about due to the fact that most of them were all hibernating in their caves, holes and burrows. The sun shone in the sky, but even so, the sun's heat couldn't be felt since the Earth was now titled away from the sun and it's warm rays. And as each day pasted it was getting colder and colder.

In fact it had gotten so cold that water, that the rain that fell from the sky, had frozen and had fallen down to Earth as snowflakes. The snowflakes all gathered on the ground and blanketed it with four and a half feet of fluffy bright white snow, the cold weather even frozen over the ponds, lakes, rivers and many other outdoor sources of water. The snow sparkled and shined as rays of sunshine bounced off of it and those ponds, lakes and rivers looked shinny and smooth now that they were covered in a thick layers of ice.

(tg2012: Darn, to bad I'll never see four feet of snow or a frozen pond cause where I live snow is a once in a life time thing :/)

All outside was silent until a cold winds blew through the air. It picked up a few snowflakes and made them dance and twirl in the air, before they landed and camouflaged themselves with the rest of the snow that rested on the roof of the Ketchum's brightly decorated house.

"Come on, Iris you can't just say that!" yelled a sixteen year old boy rave n haired teen

"Yes I can! Because I just did!" shouted a sixteen year old girl that had chocolate brown skin

"But saying that is like saying you don't like your birthday or something!" Ash shot back

"Ash for the last time I said, I don't like winter!" Iris yelled as she hurled one of the pillows on the couch at her boyfriend

The couple was in the living room, it had once been neat and tidy but it was now rather messy. Pillows from the couch littered the floor, the coffee table was slightly pushed to the left side of the room and the bowl of Christmas themed candy had been tipped over and it's contents were all over the coffee table. Also standing on one side of the room was Ash who was staring with an irked look on his face at his girlfriend Iris who, despite the fact that was rather warm inside the house, was dressed in a long sleeved white turtle neck and gray sweatpants along with a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, stood on the other side of the room. And sitting between it all was Pikachu and Axew, who were sitting on the coffee table munching on a few pieces of the candy as they watched the argument between the two go down.

"Iris, if you don't like winter," Ash said catching the pillow she had tossed at him, "your basically saying you don't like Christmas!"

"What are you talking about Ash, I love Christmas, I mean who wouldn't?" Iris asked, she indicated to the image of a Bagon wearing a Santa hat that was on her white sweater

"Iris come on, you have to love winter you just have to!" Ash said

Iris frowned, "No, Ash, I hate winter! I _hate_ it!"

"There's snow, Christmas, presents, uh cookies, Iris why don't you like winter?" Ash asked

Iris crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Ash I have my reasons!"

"Yeah right, your only reason is that you don't like being cold!" Ash said

Iris blushed, "S-So what, besides Ash, I'm your girlfriend…you should know that by now!"

"I'm your boyfriend and you should know that I don't mind being a little cold," Ash countered

"A _little _cold?" Iris questioned, "Ash it's 19.6 degrees outside, it's freezing out there!"

"Iris, your just acting like a little kid!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! I mean it's just winter, what are you afraid of it or something?"

"What?! N-No…I'm not afraid of winter,"

Ash laughed a bit at the worried look on his girlfriend's face, "Yes you are, you so are!"

"No I'm not!" Iris insisted, "you're a little if you think that, Ash!"

Ash wasn't buying it, "Iris if you're afraid of winter that's all you have to say,"

"A-Ash…I-I'm not afraid of wi-winter," Iris stammered, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment

"Yeah right, Iris, if you weren't scared your face wouldn't be all red!" Ash said as he came over and pinched on of his girlfriend's red cheeks

"Ash," iris said with a small smile as she swatted his hand away, she looked down at the floor, "I'm not afraid of-"

"Iris, stop lying,"

"….Alright, fine whatever!" Iris said glaring at her boyfriend for making her admit it, "I am afraid of winter, happy now?" she flopped down on the couch and stuffed her face into one of the remaining pillows that was on it, "…so what…I mean everyone's afraid of something…"

"Ax axew ew," Axew said as he hopped on Iris's head and patted it for comfort

"But, Iris winter is just a season," Ash said, as he swiped one of the candies from the table and popped it into his mouth, "honestly, I just don't get what's so scary about it, I know you don't like being cold and all Iris but-"

"Ash," Iris said lifting her head from the pillow, she had a frown on her face, "it's not only because I don't like the cold…i-it's also because…w-well…"a shiver ran down her spine before she stuffed her face back into her pillow, "never mind…b-besides…like I said I have my reasons," her voice muffled by the pillow

"You know what, Iris?" Ash said as he swallowed the candy in his mouth and plopped down beside his girlfriend, "I've deiced that, as your boyfriend that it should be my job to help you get over your big fear of winter!"

"What?!" Iris asked lifting her head from the pillow, a shocked expression on her face

Ash gave a smile and pecked a kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to make you love winter, Iris!"

"Ha! Yeah right, Ash no one can make me love winter, it's impossible!" Iris said as she start to laugh, she took the pillow and stuffed it in his face playfully

Ash laughed as he pushed the pillow away, "Oh come on, Iris I'm your boyfriend you should know by now, impossible doesn't exist to me!"

"Ash, your such a little kid!" Iris said laughing harder

"No, I'm serious, Iris I'm going to make you love winter!" Ash insisted

"Wanna bet?" Iris asked rolling her eyes

"Well no I-" but Ash stopped himself, "you know what, why not, I will,"

"Oh really?" Iris asked as she stopped laughing and arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend

"Yeah, I bet that I can make you see why winter is fun!"

"Okay, Ash you're on, I'll give you…um a week, seven days, to show me how _fun_ winter can be"

"One week? Ha, piece of cake!" Ash said with a smile

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu agreed

"Piece a cake?" Iris asked with a giggle, "Well we'll just see about that-"

But Iris was cut off as the front door was suddenly flung open.

"Hi you two," Mrs. Ketchum said in her perky voice, "Mimey and I are back from picking up groceries,"

"GGAAAHHHH!" Iris screamed as a large cold wind blew into the house from the open door. Her teeth began to uncontrollably chatter and her hair puffed up, "CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" she screamed as she ran upstairs with Axew in her arms

Mrs. Ketchum shook her head as she gave a chuckle, "Your girlfriend really dislikes the cold doesn't she?" the mother asked as she handed the bags of groceries to Mr. Mime

"Yeah, the cold is Iris's kryptonite," Ash said as he went to close the door

"Well I don't blame her," Mrs. Ketchum said as she took off her thick coat, mittens and scarf, "it's less than 20 degrees outside,"

"But you don't have to worry about Iris and her fear of the cold for much longer, Mom," Ash said

"Oh really? How so?" Mom asked

"Iris made a bet with me and said that I had a whole week to show her how much fun winter can be," Ash said proudly

"Ash, sweetheart, you know you just can't make someone get over they're fear by force," Mrs. Ketchum informed

"Mom, I'm not going to force Iris to like winter," Ash said as he started to clean up the living room, "I'm just going to show her how much fun winter can be!"

* * *

What does Ash have in mind to show Iris how fun winter is? Find out in chapter 2 of Operation:Winter Can Be Fun!

Sorry that this chapter is kinda short…they will get longer as story goes on. Until next time!

BYE:Taodettegirl2012

PS:review!


	2. Chapter 2:SnowAxew

Here's Chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 2: SnowAxew**

Iris will you please come out now?" Ash asked for the fifth time as he banged on the bathroom door

"NO!" came his girlfriend's voice from the other side of the door

"Iris, come on, you made a bet with me remember?" Ash reminded her, "How am I supposed to show you how fun winter can be if you won't even come outside?"

"Because I don't want to go outside!" Iris said as she pressed her body against the door, "it cold and snowing out there!"

"Well duh, the cold and snow are part of winter Iris," Ash said as he jiggled the bathroom door handle, which he found lock, "come on Iris come out, if you do I can show you that's there's nothing you have to be afraid of when it comes to snow and the cold,"

"But Ash…I…I just," Iris stammered, "Can't we do this next year? I don't think I can face my fear of winter right now!"

"Iris, stop it!" Ash said, "You're acting like a little kid!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah, right says the girl who's hiding in the bathroom,"

"…."

"Iris are you going to come out or not?"

There was a bit of silence behind the door, "…Ugh…fine," the bathroom door opened and Iris stepped out.

The purple haired teen was dressed as if she was about to step foot in the cold waste land of Antarctica or something. She had on a canary yellow coat that looked almost like a trench coat. The coat had white poof ball buttons and the coat reached down to her knees, she also wore jeans to go with it. On her feet she wore sturdy looking pink snow boots that had white fuzzy fluff at the top, to match her boots Iris had on pink gloves, a pink scarf and pink ear muffs.

"Alright, I'm ready to go…" she stopped to take a gulp, "…outside,"

"It won't be that bad," Ash insisted as he took his girlfriend's mittened hand, "yesterday there was a big snow storm so outside has now been transformed into a winter wonderland!"

"Oh, really?" Iris asked rolling her eyes

"Yeah," Ash said, "and Pikachu and Axew are going to join us, right guys?"

"Pika chu pi!" Pikachu, who was wearing a little blue scarf, said

"Ax…axew ew," Axew, who was wearing a red scarf and a matching red hat that had snowflakes printed on it, muttered. The Tusk Pokemon looking a bit unsure about going outside.

"Don't worry Axew, we'll be fine," Iris said as she picked Axew up, she turned to her boyfriend, "We'll will be fine…r-right Ash?"

"Yup, you're going to be 100% A-Okay!" Ash insisted as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and he linked his arm with his girlfriend's, "come let's-"

"Hold on Ash, that's all you're wearing?" Iris asked looking up and down at the attire Ash was wearing.

The raven haired sixteen year old was dressed in plain old jeans, a slightly puffy navy blue snow coat, red mittens, his regular red sneakers and of course his special Pokémon League hat.

"Uh, yeah," Ash said as he lead Iris down the stairs

"But aren't you going to be cold?" Iris asked

"Aw, Iris you sound like my Mom," Ash said rolling his eyes, "besides it's not like we're going to some freezing snow waste land or something," he heard his girlfriend whimper, he sweatdropped, "er um…never mind now come on,"

"But Ash…no I-I don't wanna!" Iris squealed as her boyfriend started dragging her towards the door

"Iris…you…ugh…gotta trust me…" Ash grunted as he pulled his girlfriend by the arm, "now come on!" he make a quick swift movement and picked his dragon loving girlfriend up bridal style.

"ASH NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Iris yelled, flailing her arms around

"Pikachu, ow Iris stop, get the door! OW IRIS STOP!" Ash said to his Electric Mouse Pokémon as he tried to avoid his girlfriend's swinging arms

Pikachu obeyed his friend's command hopped down and opened the door. Iris gave a yelp of surprise as a gust of cold wind blew at her.

"ASH NO, NO,NO!" Iris screamed as she covered her face, "DON'T TAKE ME OUTSIDE!"

"Iris, you'll be fine, besides we're already outside!" Iris heard his boyfriend say

She gave a whimper as she peek through her fingers to see bright white snow. Iris shakily pulled her hands back to see snow, snow, snow everywhere!

"Alright, Iris I'm going to put you do, 'kay?" Ash asked as he could feel his arms starting to give out under Iris's weight

Iris shook her head, "No, no I'm fine right up here," she hugged Ash's head close to her and kissed his forehead, she gave a nervous laugh and sweatdropped, "please don't put me down,"

"Iris, ugh...I-I um c-can't hold you forever…ugh," Ash said, "so it's either I put you down or I drop you…ugh…"

Iris gave another whimper, "…Fine,"

"Okay, here we go nice and easy," Ash said, lowering Iris down

The purple haired teen cautiously let her feet land in the snow. Her added weight made the snow crunch softly, "…W-Well i-it's not that b-bad," she said hugging her arms to her body

"Thank Arceus," Ash said rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms

A cool wind blew by, sending snowflakes in the air and causing Iris to squeal, "Alright, Ash you got me to go outside," Iris stammered her teeth chattering as she shivered, "and yeah you've proven winter great, now let's go inside!"

She tried to make a run for it but her boyfriend caught her by the arm, "Hold on, Iris," he turned his girlfriend around held her by the shoulders, "It took me half the morning to get you out here, so we're at least staying outside for a good two hours-"

"TWO HOURS?!" Iris cried, horrified, she pulled away, "no way, Ash your crazy!"

"Iris, you have to stay, you promised!"

"Yeah, but not for two damn hours!" the purple haired teen stormed towards the house

"Iris!" Ash went after her and hugged her from behind, he then turned her around, pulled her close to him and pressed his forehead against hers. They were so close they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces.

"Iris I know being outside is the last thing you want to do" Ash said as his Iris's brown eyes looked downward, "but if you don't face your fear it'll be your fear forever,"

"I know…I just…" Iris mumbled she looked up at her boyfriend's amber eyes

Ash gave a smile, he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "I know your scared, but it'll be fine, besides you got me, Pikachu and Axew here to look after you," his girlfriend still looked unhappy, "come on Iris everything will be okay, this will the best two hours of your life, promise,"

"Ash, you know you shouldn't make promises you don't think you can keep," Iris said with a small smile

"I am going to keep this promise," Ash said lifting his head and allowing the cold air to seep in between them, "because guess what we're going to do?"

"What?" Iris asked

"We're going to build a snowman!" Ash said with a smile as he pulled away from the hug they were in

"A snowman?" Iris repeated as her boyfriend started to form a ball of snow on the ground

"Yeah, it'll be fun, come on Iris help me out!" Ash said, "You two Axew and Pikachu,"

The Electric Mouse Pokémon and the Tusk Pokémon came over and happily started messing with the snow. They weren't very good helpers since they quickly got side tracked and started to toss handful s of powdery white snow at each other.

"Ash if we're going to make stuff out of snow," Iris said as her boyfriend successfully made a snowball big enough to be rolled on the ground, "can we make it…fun?"

"Fun? What do you mean by that?" Ash asked as he pushed the snowball which was becoming harder to push as more snow stuck to it

"I mean if we make something other than a snowman,"

"And what would that be?"

"A snowAxew!"

"A what-AHH!" Ash had stumbled a bit and as a result landed face first into the large snowball he had formed, causing it to crumble in white powdery snow

Ash spit to rid his mouth of the cold snow and wiped his face, "A snowAxew? What's that?" he sputtered once his face was clear from the snow

"A snowAxew is just a snow sculpture shaped like an Axew," Iris explained. She picked up Ash's Pokemon League hat that was almost completely buried by the snow; she shook the white substance off of it.

"Why do you want to build a snowAxew?" Ash asked as Iris brushed snow out of his raven hair before placing his hat on his head

"Because building a snowman is boring, and only little kids build them," Iris answered as she grabbed Ash's hand and helped him to his feet, "…and beside…I-I'd always build snowAxew back in the Village of Dragons…" she blushed

"You did? But how?" ash asked, "I thought you said you didn't like to go outside when it's cold,"

"Ash I wasn't always afraid of winter," Iris said, kicking a bit of snow with her foot

Ash gave a confused look "You weren't? But then why-"

"Ash, don't worry about it," Iris interrupted; she gave a smile as a determined look come over her face, "now let's go build that snowAxew!"

"Ax axew ew!" Axew laughed mas he scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball, "Axew ax!" he went up to his friend Pikachu, hiding the snowball behind his back

"Pika?" Pikachu said looking curiously at his friend, but just as Axew got close enough he whipped out the snowball and mashed it in Pikachu's face, "PIKA!" the electric type cried as he was covered in the cold white substance

"Ax ax axew!" Axew laughed as he rushed off

Pikachu wasn't going to let the dragon type off that easy, quickly he made a snowball and then charged up and Iron Tail attack, "Pi chu PIKA!" the Pikachu tossed the snowball up in the air and sent it flying with a whack of his Iron Tail

"AX!" Axew cried as he dropped to the ground, causing the snowball to sail over his head

The snowball kept going; it didn't stop until it pegged Iris right in the butt.

"AAAHHH!" the dragon loving teen cried in surprise, she whirled around and gave a look of disapproval to Axew and Pikachu who were laughing

"Ha, nice shot Pikachu!" Ash said with a laugh as Iris wiped the snow from her butt

"Not, funny you two," Iris said smiling a bit, "and Axew for the third time can you please just stay still,"

"Ax…Axew ew," Axew pouted as he crossed his arms

Iris came over to her Axew and patted his head, "Axew I know you want to play but you have to stay still," Iris said, "how else can Ash and I finish our snowAxew if our model won't stay still?"

"Ax…" the Tusk Pokemon muttered looking at his trainer

"I promise just stay still for a little while longer, okay?"

"Axew," Axew said with a nod, he sat down in the snow and started to make a small hill, Pikachu joined him

"Alright, Iris what do you think?" Ash asked, indicating to the Axew head made of snow he had spent 20 minutes on

"It looks great Ash!" Iris said with a smile as she examined the dorsal fin that was on top of the head that Ash had made with snow

"Okay, do you time to give our snowAxew a head?" Ash asked as he carefully picked up the Axew head made of snow

"Careful Ash!" Iris warned, "You don't want to start all over on the head again do you?"

"It's okay, I got it!' Ash insisted, "Trust me the last thing I want to do is ruin it,"

The past two times while attempting to put the snowAxew's head on things hadn't gone so well. The first time the dorsal fin on top had fallen off the second time Iris had accidently bumped Ash when he was caring it causing him to drop it and to crumble into a pile of snow. Each time the head broke it took them a good amount of time to rebuild a new one.

"Easy, Ash," Iris said as her boyfriend carefully lowered the head onto the Axew's body. Iris couldn't help but hold her breath as Ash placed it down and slowly removed his hands, she sighed with relief when she saw that it stayed on the body, "Alright, Ash we got the head on!" Iris squealed as she clapped her hands

"See I told you we'd get the head on," Ash said with a smile

"It's so cute!" Iris squealed as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck

"Yup sure is," Ash agreed as he admired their work of the SnowAxew

"Now all we need to do is give it tusk," Iris said seeing that their snowAxew had none, "building them out of snow would be too hard-"

"Oh, how about we use carrots!" Ash suggested

"Carrots?" Iris repeated

"Yeah, why not? It works as noses for snowmen so why not use carrots as tusks for our snowAxew?" Ash said

"You're such a little kid," Iris said giggling, thinking that the snowAxew would look funny with carrot as tusks, "but alright, carrots will work,"

"There's some inside I'll go and grab them," Ash said

As her raven haired boyfriend rushed inside to go get the tusk for the snowAxew, Iris couldn't help but giggle. Sure her face was cold, she couldn't feel her nose and her hands were practically frozen from playing in the snow, but Iris felt happy. She felt almost as happy when she was a little girl and when she wasn't afraid of winter. And that was saying something.

"I love my snowAxew," Iris said as she gently hugged the snow sculpture

"Hey, did you build that?"

Iris turned to see a boy approaching her. He looked probably around the age 12 or 13, he had dark blue hair that was spiked up in the front; he was wearing a red snow coat, and black gloves and boots.

"Oh, this?" Iris asked, smiling at the snowAxew that she stood next to, "I built some of it but I mostly had help from my boyfriend,"

"Oh, cool," the boy said as his blue eyes scanned the Ketchum's front yard for a brief moment, "er um, what is it?"

"It's a snowAxew," Iris answered

"A snowAxew?" the boy questioned, rocking back and forth on his heels

"Yeah it's an Axew made of snow," Iris said, the boy still looked confused, "you see Axew is known as the Tusk Pokemon , it's a dragon type and I have one because I'm from Unova," Iris said indicating to her small green Pokemon who was once again running around with Pikachu

"Really?" the boy with dark blue hair asked, he arched an eyebrow as he looked at Axew and then to the snowAxew, "but your snowAxew doesn't have tusk like your Axew does, do you need help looking for something to use for tusk?"

"Oh, no it's okay my boyfriend is inside getting carrots for the tusk," Iris stated

"But I wanna help you out," the boy said a sly smile appearing on his face

"You don't have to," Iris said

"Alright then can I help you with something else?" the boy offered

"With what?" Iris asked

The boy laughed, "With that stupid ugly face of yours!" the boy suddenly whipped out a dirty looking snowball and smashed it Iris's face

"AAAHHH!" Iris screamed as the could substance made contact with her face, she stumbled backwards and grabbed at her snow covered face, "what the hell was that-"

But she didn't get to finish as the boy with navy blue hair suddenly cried, "NOW GUYS!"

Iris blinked the snow from her eyes only to see two other boys, a blonde and a red head, came out of nowhere. The blonde was carrying a pail full of grayish black snowballs and had a Machop at his side; the red head had two pails of the grayish snowballs and had a mischievous look on his face.

"Wh-What is g-going on?!" Iris asked as the boy closed in on her

But she got her answer as the blond boy set his pail down, "Alright Machop, let's send these snowballs flying!"

And with that the Machop grabbed some of the snowballs and started to hurl them at Iris. Having no time to react, the snowballs hit her head on. The purple haired teen screamed as the boys and the Machop started pelting her with the snowballs. The snowballs that hit her didn't have the same impact like the one Pikachu had accidently hit her with(which had been powdery and hardly hurt) these snowball were hard, and cold. Each time she was hit, Iris felt a pain that was cold and then suddenly felt like it was burning and throbbing.

"STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Iris screamed, suddenly one snowball hit her in the mouth, knocking her to the ground, the taste of blood and dirt filled her mouth, Iris covered her head with her arms, pleading, "STOP PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Pikachu and Axew, who had been playing hide n go seek in the snow suddenly heard Iris's cry for help. They turned to see the boys and Machop ruthless hurling snowballs at Iris.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as he ran towards the boys to try and help

"AX AXEW!" Axew shouted as he followed close behind

But the red head boy, seeing the two Pokemon were trying to stop their act of fun, frowned, he pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air, "Victorybell, let's go use Sleep Powder on those two!"

The large yellow grass/poison type Pokemon appeared. It cried it's name before it shot out a cloud of greenish powder. Pikachu and Axew tried to get out of the way but they were too late and breathed the powder in. In less than a few moments the two were a sleep.

"S-STOP STOP! PL-PLEASE!" Iris screamed, her voice shaking as hot tears rushed down her cheeks, but her words only fell on deaf ears as the boy laughed and continue you to peg her with snowballs

"Dude, we're running out of snowballs," the blond kid with the Machop said as he indicated that they were down to their last pail of snowballs

"Your right," the boy with navy blue hair said, he looked around and smiled mischievously as he spotted the tuskless snowAxew, "we can use that were snow thing,"

"I'm on it," the red head boy said before going over to the snowAxew, quickly he kicked the snowAxew until it crumbled apart so he could use it as ammo

But before he could do so the group of menacing boys heard, "What the hell do you punks think you're doing?!" it was Ash, and he had just witness what they had been doing

Instantly snowballs stopped flying as the three trouble makers turned to see the sixteen year old. He had an angered look on his face, the red head and blonde sweatdropped, but the navy haired boy laughed, he couldn't take Ash seriously since he had a carrot in each of his hands.

"What are you supposed to be? This wimp's stupid excuse for a boyfriend?" he sneered

Seeing that their friend had no fear the other two boys started to laugh as well.

"As a matter a fact I am her boyfriend," Ash said dropping his carrots and starting to approach them, "and you three bastard's going to pay for what you did!"

"Yeah right," the red head said, "Victorybell, get him use Energy Ball!"

Victorybell started hopping over towards Ash, it's mouth glowing bright green. It cried it's name and then launched an orb of grass type power.

Ash seeing that there was no way to prevent the attack from hitting him covered his face. Ash grunted as the impact sent him flying backwards, he was grateful for the snow that slight softened his fall.

Even though he was a little sore, Ash got up, "Is that the way you want this to go down?" Ash pulled out a pokeball, "Charizard, let's go use Flamethrower!"

In a flash of blue and white Charizard appeared and followed his order, he charge up some energy before releasing a powerful blast of fire.

"No, Victorybell!" the red head cried as his Pokemon got burnt to a crisp and then laid on the snowy ground out cold

"Don't worry dude, I got this," the blond boy said as his friend returned Victorybell to it's pokeball, "Machop go, use Karate Chop!"

Machop rushed at Charizard, arm raised high ready to land the fighting type move.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!"

Machop didn't stand a chance against Chariazrid and it's Wing Attack. It was hit hard and toppled into a snowbank, groaning as it was also knocked out.

"Machop!" the blond said going over to his Pokémon, he quickly returned it to it's pokeball as well seeing that it was to injured to fight

"This guy's not kidding, let's get out of here!" the navy haired kid said, his two friends didn't hesitate as they took off in a matter of seconds. The navy haired boy was about to make a run for it but Ash grabbed him by the back of his red coat

"Were do you think your, you little punk?" Ash growled

The boy swetdropped, "No p-please! It was on-only a joke! Don't hurt me!" he blubbered as he began to whimper

Ash shoved the boy away from him, causing the boy to face plant the snow, "Get out of here! NOW!" Ash demanded

"Guys wait up!" the boy called as he dashed off

(Tg2012: Stupid little kids, don't you know you shouldn't mess with Ash's girlfriend? :3)

"A-Ash…a-are th-they…gone?"

Ash turned to see his girlfriend huddled on the ground, softly sniffling.

The raven haired teen quickly knelt down beside his girlfriend, "Yeah, Iris their gone," Ash helped her sit up, he frowned to see that bright red blood was streaming from the right side of Iris's mouth, "Iris your bleeding,"

Iris winced as her boyfriend pressed his glove against her burning, aching lower lip, which was now busted open somewhat. She tried to ignore the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she sniffled.

"Those damn kids must of packed rocks or something into those snowballs," Ash said as he help Iris to her feet

"W-Why…why t-they do th-that?" Iris mumbled as she pressed her head against Ash's chest

"I don't know," Ash answered, he removed his glove and allowed Iris to hold it to her bleeding mouth "they were probably just trying to cause trouble or something,"

"Pika…"

"Ax…"

Both Ash and Iris turned to see Pikachu and Axew slow waking up

"Hey, buddy you okay?" Ash asked as Pikachu got to it's feet

"Pi chu pika," Pikachu answered as it yawned, but then looked around growling as he remembered the boys that were there moments ago

"Don'fth worrith, Pikthachu," Iris muttered around the glove in her mouth

"Yeah, I sent those kids running," Ash said with a smile

"Pi chu chu," Pikachu said as a sadden look came over his face seeing the damage that had been done to Iris's mouth

"I'mth fith," the purple haired teen reassured, "it's justh a-"

"AX AXEW EW AX!" Axew cried

They all turned to see Axew standing over the remains of the snowAxew they had spent so much time on.

Ourth snowAxew!" Iris cried as she pulled away from Ash and went over to the snowy mess. Seeing that there was nothing left of the snow sculpture she sank to her knees in despair as she let tears run down her face, "T-Theyth ruined it…theyth destroyed our snowAxew…"

"Iris's it okay," Ash said kneeling beside his girlfriend and placing an arm around her

"Noth..i-ith's not okayth…" Iris sobbed as she shook her boyfriend's arm off of her, "they ru-ruinedth our snowAxew…"

"W-We can build another one, if you want Iris," Ash suggested, hating to see Iris cry

"...Noth I-I don't w-want to," Iris said pulling Ash's glove from her bleeding mouth, "I'm t-tired of being outside,"

"Okay, we'll go in," Ash said helping Iris up, "do you need help going in?"

But he was quickly answered as Iris quickly pulled away and rushed inside the house.

* * *

"Alright looks like your lip finally stopped bleeding," Mrs. Ketchum said as she removed the damped paper towel from Iris's lower lip.

Iris gently poked her swollen aching lip, "Th-Thanks Mrs. Ketchum,"

"You're welcome, dear," the women said with a kind smile, "now why don't you go lie down and rest for a while?" Mrs. Ketchum said as she put the first aid kit away

"…'Kay," Iris slowly got up from the chair she was in and headed for the living room, wincing with each step.

Ash had been right about the snowballs being filled with rocks. Each one that hit her had left an ugly purplish bruise on her coconut brown skin. Since she was hit in random places the bruises were all over her, on her legs, hands, arms, and back, she looked like she had a weird case of purple chicken poxs or something. Luckily Mrs. Ketchum had gently tended to her bruises and had given her something for the pain, too bad the medicine was taking it time to kick in.

"How you feeling, Iris?" Ash asked as he got up from the couch, his mother had asked him to stay there while she fixed Iris up in the other room

Iris, looked at him and said nothing, she only sniffled and rubbed her aching eyes.

"I guess you're kinda sore, huh?" Ash said coming over to Iris, "but don't worry you'll be okay, once the soreness goes away,"

"How do you know?" Iris asked as she slowly headed towards the stairs

"Cause I had a fair share of purple bruises from rock filled snowballs," Ash answered with a laugh

"…"

Ash sighed at the sad look on Iris's face, "Okay…Iris I'm sorry that the whole snowAxew thing didn't work out…"

"It wasn't your fault," Iris said as she slowly limped up the stairs

Ash came to help her, "I know…but I feel like it is,"

"You don't need to worry," Iris reassured him, "it's not your fault those little kids did that," she sighed, "it's just that…it reminds me of what happened last time…"

"Last time?" Ash asked, arching an eyebrow, "What last time?"

"Never mind," Iris said as Ash helped her to the top of the stairs

"Hey, Iris," Ash said as she headed for the room Mrs. Ketchum was letting her sleep in, "…if you want to stop…you know trying to face you fears…we don't have to do-"

"Ash…" Iris said a small smile appearing on her face, "if I-I'm going to be a Dragon Master one day…I got to get over this silly fear,"

"So you still want me to show you how winter can be fun?" Ash asked smiling

"Yeah, but tomorrow, right now I'm tired," she blew her boyfriend kiss before she slipped into her room

"Yeah, tomorrow," Ash said, his mind already whirling with an idea

* * *

What does Ash have planned for day two of his operation? Find out in chapter 3 of Operation: Winter Can Be Fun!

There you go chapter two done! Hoped you liked it!

BYE:toadettegirl2012

PS: review!

**Chapter Updated: 1/1/14**


	3. Chapter 3: Snowbank Hill

Two chapters in one day? Haven't done that in before but there's a first time for everything. :3 So anywho go one read chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 3: Snowbank Hill**

Iris just stared, mouth hanging open as the sound of gleeful screaming and snow swooshing about filled her ears. She blinked her brown eyes as she stared at the many kids that were going down the snow hills at high speeds on sleds.

"Sledging?" Iris squeaked as she turned to her grinning boyfriend, who had a two seater sled at his side, "Ash I thought you said we were just going out to eat breakfast!"

"We'll get to eat breakfast later," Ash said, and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "besides food is the only thing that would get you out of the house,"

"Ugh, I can't believe I didn't see this one coming," Iris grumbled as she crossed her arms, feeling rather stupid that she allowed her boyfriend to use her appetite, which was just as big as his, against her to drag her out in the cold again.

"Come on, Iris don't be like that," Ash said as he linking arms with Iris's, "sledding is fun!"

"Fun?" Iris repeated, "Can you please tell me what's so fun about going down a hill covered with snow on a piece of wood?"

"Iris think about it," Ash said placing an arm around Iris's shoulder, pulled her close and pointed towards one of the snow hills, "you and me going down a hill at crazy fast speed, wind in our faces, snow everywhere, it'll be awesome!"

"No it sounds like it's going to be dangerous to me," Iris whimpered as she watched a kid speed past before wiping out in a snowbank

"Oh, Iris where's your s sense of adventure?" Ash asked, taking her hand and started to lead her up one of snowy hills

"Back at your house with Pikachu and Axew," Iris responded, thinking about the two Pokémon that were at home with Mrs. Ketchum

"Iris it won't be that bad," Ash insisted as they got to the top of the hill

"Ash…that's what you said about…yesterday," Iris mumbled as she gently brushed her hand against her lower lip that was puffy and angry red

Ash placed the sled in the powdery snow, "Iris today won't be anything like yesterday, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Iris asked

"I promise," Ash said, pressing a kiss on her forehead, "now come on let's go sledding," he sat down in the front of the sled

"Ash…are you sure this is safe?" Iris questioned as she sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around Ash's middle

"Of course it's safe," Ash said as he started to scoot the sled forward, "well except for that one time when I ran my sled into a telephone pole and…" he stopped in midsentence when he heard Iris whimper, "uh…never mind, now hold on tight, cause we're going downhill!"

"Ash, n-no wa-wait," Iris stammered as the sled started to go downhill, "GGGAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as the sled picked up speed

Wind whipped at her, and she felt snow pecking her cheeks and face. The purple haired teen squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face against Ash's back.

"Iris come on, open your eyes," Iris heard Ash say; "you'll get the full effect of how fun it is!"

Despite the fact that her heart was pounding and she was scared out of her mind, Iris slowly peeked one of her eyes open. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she slowly opened both of her brown eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw how fast they were going, Iris felt adrenaline rush through her veins and a smile appeared on her lips. Soon she found herself laughing; she laughed and laughed until their sled finally slowed to a stop.

"See, Iris, wasn't that-"

"AWESOME!" Iris finished as she threw her arms in the air

Ash laughed as he got to his feet, "Awesome, huh?" he held out his hand and helped Iris up, "I thought you said you were scared,"

"I didn't say that," Iris said grinning

"Well, your screaming kinda implied it," Ash said rolling his amber eyes

"Okay…maybe I was scared a little bit," Iris admitted, blushing somewhat, "but that _rush_! That incredible speed! Ha, ha it was amazing!" Iris grabbed the sled, "let's go again, Ash!"

"Hey, Iris wait up!" Ash called as he went after his girlfriend who was running up the hill, sled in hand.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Iris thoroughly enjoyed herself. The numbing cold wind that would hit her face, her hair that was tossed into a frizzy mess, and the freezing cold snow that would get in her mouth and up her nose upon wiping out, all these things didn't matter to her. This was because Iris was just having too much fun! Adrenaline was pumping threw her body, she was whooping and throwing her arms in the air she even decided to take a turn at steering the sled. It was all so much fun, it brought back her memories of when she used to sled in the Village of Dragons as a young girl, and that was saying something.

"Ash this was so much fun!" Iris giggled as the two sat on a bench to rest after 2 ½ hours of nonstop sledding

"Yeah, I know! And your pretty good at steering the sled," Ash said, he laughed, "but you'll never be as good as me!"

"Yeah, right says the guy who steered our sled right into a snowbank!" Iris said nudging her boyfriend

"Hey it wasn't my fault," Ash said nudging her back, "I could concentrate with you screaming in my ear like that,"

"Sorry," Iris apologized, hugging Ash's arm as she blinked up at him wither her happy brown eyes, she then giggled and pecked his red cheek, "it was really fun sledding with you Ash…even if it was kinda scary at first,"

"Well I had to make up from what happened yesterday," Ash said looking at Iris's puffy red lower lip, "and besides I still have to keep my promise to make you like winter,"

"Yeah, you do," Iris said, "…and I have to admit it Ash…you've been doing pretty well showing me how fun winter can be,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, yesterday might not have been so great. But sledding today was so much fun…it almost made up for the time I went sledding back at home…"

"Back at home?" Ash asked arching an eyebrow, "You mean in the Village of Dragons?"

Iris blinked, "Er…um yeah," she quickly flashed a smile, "but you don't have to worry about that, Ash,"

"Um…okay," Ash said, he reached down and picked up the sled and then took his girlfriend's hand, "come on let's back to my house, Mom's portably has some hot chocolate waiting for us,"

"But Ash," Iris said tugging on his hand, "before we go…can we go down one more hill?"

Ash laughed, "Wow, I must have gotten you hooked on this sledding thing,"

"Yeah of course you did," Iris said sarcastically, knowing that wasn't it at all

"Alright which hill do you want to go down, Iris?" Ash asked as they walked hand and hand

Iris scanned all the snowy hill that were around, a smile spread on her face, "That one!" she pointed to one of the tallest hills in area

Ash blinked, "I-Iris…you want to sled d-down Sn-Snowbank Hill?" Ash stammered as she stared at the crazy tall hill that Iris was pointing at

"Yeah, it looks like fun!" Iris squealed, she took him by the hand and raced for the hill

"B-But Iris, that hill is dangerous," Ash said

"Come on, Ash what happened to you sense of _adventure_?" Iris asked, teasingly

"Um, not up at that hill," Ash answered as Iris and him stared to scale to the top of the large hill

"Oh come it'll be fun," Iris insisted, "we went down all the other hills so this can't be any different,"

"Iris this hill is different. It has one long zigzagging path; this path has sharp turns and if you don't steer your sled right you'll smash into the snowbanks that are all over the hill!" Ash informed, "Plus that hill has all sorts of things ready for you to run into!"

"Ash stop being a little kid," Iris said as they neared the top of Snowbank hill, "besides I'm pretty good at steering the sled,"

"Yeah but not good enough for snowbank hill," Ash said, "I mean I couldn't even sled down this hill, Iris,"

"What do you saying? Have you sledded down Snowbank hill before?" Iris asked as they reached the top

"Well…kinda I made it half way down a few years ago," Ash said, "but Snowbank hill it the hill that I sled down and ran into a telephone pole,"

"Yeah, so," Iris asked as she admired the great view from the top of the hill

"Iris, I broke my nose when I hit that telephone pole," Ash added, rubbing his nose as he remembered the pain that the sled ride had caused

"Well, okay maybe you broke you nose the first time," Iris said plopping down in the front seat of the sled, "but this time it'll be different, because I'm steering!"

"Wait, you're steering?" Ash asked, sweatdropping

"Yup," Iris answered with a wink, "now come on, Ash this is going to be fun," she patted the spot on the sled behind her

"Iris…are you sure this is a good idea?" Ash asked as he sat down and got a hold around his girlfriend's waist

"Yeah, I mean what are you scared, Ashy?" Iris asked arching an eyebrow, smirking playfully

"Me? Ha, no way!" Ash said then gulped slight as he saw how far they had to go it get to the bottom

"Alright then," Iris said as she started to push the sled forward, "one…two…THREE!"

As soon as the sled started going downhill there wasn't anything on Earth that could stop it.

"WOOOHOOO!" Iris whooped as wind whipped at her face

"Iris, quick steer left!" Ash called, seeing a sharp turning coming up

"I got it, Ash," Iris said as she yanked on the red string and leaned left, causing the sled to smooth go around the turn

"Great job Iris-AH there's another turn!" Ash yelled

Iris only laughed as she quickly turned the sled and it went around the turn perfectly.

"See, Ash I told you I knew what I was doing!" Iris said looking back at her boyfriend

"Don't get cocky yet, we haven't made it to the bottom of the hill," Ash said, with a small smile

Iris opened her mouth to respond but she didn't get a chance as she let out a scream, "Holy crap!"

Before them on the path was a shiny ice. The ice seemed to have been made by a Pokémon, it was sort of in a ramp shape. It looked like it could have been used for a protection wall for some kids snowball fight. Whatever reason it was there for, it was right in the middle of the path and the speeding sled was heading straight for it.

"Iris, steer out of the way!" Ash yelled in panic

Iris quickly tightened her grip on the rope and yanked to the right, but it was no use. The sled was coming in way too hot. They couldn't go around it, so they had no choice but to go right over it!

"WWWAAAHHH!" the couple screamed as the sled went straight up the ice ramp. It sent the sled high in the air; it hovered there for a few moments before it made a nosedive for the snowy ground.

"IRIS, DON'T LET GO OF THE SLED!" Ash yelled as he tighten his grip on his girlfriend

"WELL, NO DUH!" Iris said back

Ash and Iris braced themselves for the impact. But the impact was to great that it threw Ash right of the sled.

"AHH!" Ash cried as he flew a few feet before landing in a nearby snow bank, "Ugggghh," he groaned as he sat up and brushed snow from his face, but then blinked when he saw that his girlfriend and the sled were still going!

"ASH!" Iris screamed the impact not only had knocked her boyfriend off but it had made her lose control of the sled. She was swerving and spinning all over the place, "OH NO!" Iris yelled seeing that the sled was heading right off Snowbank hill's path

"IRIS!" Ash yelled as he scrambled to his feet and started to run after his girlfriend and the sled

"GAAAAHHHH!" Iris yelled as the sled started to go down the side of the hill.

With every passing second she seemed to be gaining more and more speed. Soon she was going dangerously fast.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Iris screamed, causing a lot of nearby people to stop and stare at her, "I WANNA STOP! MAKE THE SLED STOP! HELP!"

But Iris's want to stop was the least of her problems. As the sled went faster and faster she noticed that she has heading straight towards a frozen pond! Quickly Iris planted her feet into the snow trying to get the sled to stop but it wasn't enough and before she knew it the sled had slipped out onto the ice. She thought that the sled would keep going but thankfully there was just enough friction to slow it to a stop, right in the middle of the frozen pond.

Iris gave a sigh of relief, "Phew…glad that's over,"

"Hey, Iris! Are you alright?" Ash called stopping at the edge of the frozen pond

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iris called back waving, slow she stood up from the sled, "I'll be over there in a-"

_CRACK!_

Iris froze in her place at the sound

_Crick CRAAACK!_

Her dark brown eyes darted down to see that there was a large crack in the ice right were her foot was. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart pound in her chest.

"Oh, no Iris! Don't move!" Ash called, noticing a sign that was nearby

The sign read: CAUTION THIN ICE

Iris could feel herself starting to panic as the crack started to grow and a small amount of water started to seep through, "A-Ash…he-help," she managed to squeak

"Iris don't worry I'm coming," Ash said, slowly he placed his foot on the ice, but his weight only caused the ice to crack, "okay maybe not…"

"A-Ash…HELP!" Iris yelled, now feeling scared, she started to shake

"Iris you gotta hold still," Ash instructed, he looked around looking for something he could throw out to Iris so he could pull her in. But there was nothing.

"AAAASSSHHHH!" Iris screamed, as tears of fear filled her eyes, she didn't want to fall through the ice! There was freezing cold water down there! Iris knew she wouldn't know what to do if she fell through. As all these thoughts filled her head Iris's knees buckled as she found herself sinking to her knees, she hugged her knees close to her as she started crying and shaking.

"Iris! You have to stay clam!" Ash yelled, his girlfriend's shaking was causing the ice to crack more and more by the second, but she seemed so scared that his words didn't reach her, "Okay, I have to get out there and fast," Ash felt his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, "Unfezant let's go!"

With a bright flash the Proud Pokemon appeared and cried her name.

(tg2012: I would of used Charizaird, but I used Charizard in the last chapter plus wouldn't tail flame thingy just melt the ice more?)

"Alright Unfezant, since I know you're not big enough to hold both Iris and I, I need you to go out there and get Iris to climb onto your back, you got that?" Ash asked

"Unfez!" the brown and dark gray flying type Pokemon said before she flapped her wings and quickly flew out towards the purple haired teen that was stuck on the ice. When Unfezant was hovering over Iris she cried her name, "Un un Unfezant!"

Iris lifted her head and blinked back the tears that were falling from her eyes, "U-Unfezant?" she stammered

"Unfezant fez," the flying type lifted her head up as if to tell Iris to stand

"Y-You want me to get up?" Iris asked, Unfezant nodded, "No! No! NO! If I move the ice will crack and I-I'll fall in!"

"Iris!" the purple haired teen looked to see her boyfriend, "you have to get up so you can get on Unfezant's back, okay?"

Iris shook her head, "Ash…n-no I-I can't I-I'm too scared!"

Ash sighed, "Oaky Unfezant see if you can land on the ice!"

The Proud Pokémon obeyed and slowly landed on the ice's slippery surface. But her weight along with Iris's made the ice crack, more water seemed through. This caused Iris to squeal and scoot away from the large puddle that was forming, but her sudden movements cause the ice behind her to also spilt making water seep from there as well.

"AAAUUGGHH!" Iris cried, seeing that she as surrounded by freezing cold puddles she jumped to her feet

"There you go Iris!" Ash called "Now just-"

But he didn't get time to finish as he watched his girlfriend slip and fall back on her butt.

_CCCCRRRAACCKK!_

That did it. The ice had more than it could handle and within a matter of seconds the frozen pond became more like a pool with lots of floating pool toys in it.

(tg2012: in other words the ice broke and now there are a bunch of ice pieces floating in the water…yeah…)

"AASSHH!" Iris screamed seeing that there was only a small piece of ice between her and the frezzing cold water, "DO SOMETHING!"

Ash could feel himself start to panic. He knew that if he didn't get Iris off that small floating piece of ice fast, she's fall in. And if she fell in not only would she'd probably freez half to death he'd proably lose his girlfriend!

"Iris just jump onto Unfezant's back!" Ash instructed, pointing to the flying type Pokemon that was hovering above Iris

"Ash…I-I can't I-I'm SCARED!" Iris yelled, a bunch of tears spewing from her eyes

Ash face palmed, "Ugh and she calls me a little kid," he sighed, "okay Unfezant, you think you can just…I don't know…grab Iris?"

"Unfez?" the Proud Pokemon was confused at this command, she looked down at the teenage girl below her.

The purple haired teen was just huddled on the slab of ice bailing her eyes out and shaking, Unfezant feared if she tried to even touch Iris, the poor thing would scream in fear and faint or something. But Unfezant didn't wait to let her trainer down, so after giving it a bit of thought, the flying type swooped down and held her legs out for Iris to grab onto. Unfortunately Iris was so distracted by her tears and fear that she didn't seemed to notice. Unfezant, who was rather tired of being out of her warm pokeball, figured there was only one way to do this. Without warning Unfezant reached down and with her feet claws (tg2012: or talons or whatever you wanna call them) and grabbed a firm hold into Iris's thick long royal purple ponytail and hoisted her into the air!

It sounded like a good idea when she had thought of it, but as soon as she did it Unfezant wished that she could reverse time to five seconds ago. This was because the scream! The loud ear splitting scream! It probably could be heard two towns over!

"AAAHHHH! STTOOPPP! UNFEZANT STTOOPPP!" Iris screamed, it felt like Unfezant was trying to rip her hair right off her head, "YOUR HURTING MMMEEE! AAAHHHHH!"

"Iris just hold on!" Ash called as he held his ears, "Unfezant your almost here, just a little more!"

Unfezant would have answered with a chirp of her name, but Iris wasn't the lightest thing in the world and she was just focusing on not dropping her into the freezing cold pond.

"Alright, Unfezant," Ash said as his Proud Pokemon was flying close to the pond's edge, he held his arms out to catch Iris, "You can drop her now!"

"Unfez," the flying type said as she released Iris's long ponytail from her feet claws

Iris gave a small yelp before she fell into her boyfriend's arms.

"Iris, are you alright?" Ash asked

"….N-No…" Iris answered, whimpering.

She was shaking. She was crying. Her nose was dripping with snot. And her hair was now a rumpled mess from Unfezant and her feet claws.

"I know you don't look to good," Ash said with a small smile, upon seeing his girlfriend's appearance, "but is anything broken?"

Peeking through her royal purple locks of hair Iris managed to say, "Well, nothing except my…dignity…" Iris buried her face in Ash's chest as her face burned with embarrassment, "…promise me you wouldn't tell anyone about that…"

Ash opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by snickering. He turned to see a group of kids staring at them, some were snickering, others were rolling on the snowy ground choking on the laughter they were unsuccessfully trying to hold back, while some other kids had their phones out taking pictures.

"Oh…please don't tell me…" Ash heard Iris moan

Ash sweatdropped as he looked down at his girlfriend, her face bright red with embarrassment as the children laughed, "Er…um Iris it'll be okay, they're only little kids…" this comment didn't seem to make Iris any happier, "besides they'll stop laughing once Unfezant gets through with them, right Unfezant?"

"Un Unfezant!" the Proud Pokemon replied before she swooped over towards the group of kids and started to use Air Slash on them, making them scream and scatter

"You see their gone," Ash said as he let Iris down to the ground and flashed his goofy smile

Iris wiped her eyes, and gave a small smile back," Yeah, t-thanks Unfezant," she said to the flying type as it returned. Iris patted Unfezant's head as if to also forgive her for the whole hair and talons thing

"Now come on, Iris," Ash said linking arms with his girlfriend, and pecking a kiss on her forehead, "let's go home,"

"…Okay," Iris said with a sniffle as she rested her head on Ash's arm.

* * *

"Oh, Ash didn't I tell you going down Snowbank hill is dangerous?" Mrs. Ketchum said in a scolding tone, "I mean you didn't forget about that broken nose from last time now do you?"

Both Ash and Iris had returned home after a long morning of sledding, and now were sitting in the kitchen room enjoying Mrs. Ketchum's yummy hot chocolate. And even though they said they nothing major happened while sledding, Mrs. Ketchum thought otherwise, especially when she saw Iris's red eyes and her messy hair. It took a while but she was able to get them to spill the beans.

"Yeah I remember the broken nose, Mom, but going down Snowbank hill really wasn't my idea," Ash muttered as he took a sip of hot chocolate

"Yeah…i-it was kinda my id-idea," Iris admitted, sweatdropping

"Oh?" Mrs. Ketchum said and then laughed, "Well, it doesn't surprise me, since you're just as adventurous as my son is. I'm just glad both of you came home in one piece and not hurt,"

"Well we almost didn't come home in one piece," Ash said with a laugh, "since Iris got stuck out in the middle of a frozen pond,"

"What?!" his mother asked, surprised

"Ash…" Iris softly hissed, she had told him not to say anything about that

"Er…um I-I mean…never mind," Ash stammered

"Ash, is there something you're not telling me?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, by the evil look Iris was giving him and how Ash was trying (unsuccessfully) to avoid that look, she knew something had happened

"Um…well you see Mom…" Ash started, knowing if he wanted to keep Iris from yelling at him he had to choose his words carefully, "I-Iris got stuck on the po-pond and um…er…I managed to get her off and she d-didn't get hurt…so um…yeah, that's all!"

Mrs. Ketchum arched an eyebrow, "Oh is that so?" she looked at her son's girlfriend

"Yup, that's what happened!" Iris said, before nudging Ash hard in the side

"Ow," Ash muttered, but then sweatdropped and grinned at his mom

Mrs. Ketchum still wasn't convinced, "Ash it's great that you go Iris off the frozen pond but do you mind tell me how you did so?"

Before Ash could think up a lie, they were interrupted.

"Pika pi chu!"

"Ax axew ew!"

Both Axew and Pikachu scampered into the kitchen and were pointing towards the living room.

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu tugged on his sleeve

"Is something going on?" Iris asked as Axew pulled her towards the living room

"Mime mime!" Mr. Mime added, poking his head out of the living room

"What is it?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, as they entered the living to see that the TV was turned on

The TV was on the Kanto news channel and the news lady on the TV couldn't seem to stop giggling. And this was because of the video that was being played. It was the video of a familiar looking purple haired girl, screaming and failing her arms around while an Unfezant, had it's foot claws, tangled in her hair as it lifted her across a pond.

"I-Is that…" Mrs. Ketchum started to say, but didn't get to finish as she couldn't help but burst into laughter

Iris just stared at the screen, her mouth hanging open, as she watched herself on TV screaming and looking like an idiot. She felt her face burn with embarrassment

"This video was sent in by a resident in Pallet Town," the news lady said, now catching her breath from laughing, "this is just reminding us why it's not a good idea to go out on ponds with thin ice," then the news lady began to laugh as they played the video again

Ash didn't know what to do. He darted his eyes from the TV to his girlfriend, and felt a bit of sadness stab his heart. Ash could see tears starting to well up in his girlfriend's big dark brown eyes; her lower puffy lip began to wobble.

"Iris, i-it's okay," Ash started to say, "one of those kids...er um…they must of recorded what happened and-"

"Just turn it off!" Iris said, as she tried to hide her tears of embarrassment and sadness as she headed for the stairs

"Iris…" Ash said starting to go after her, but Iris bounded up the stairs and went to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Oh, Ash honey did say anything about Iris being so funny?" Mrs., Ketchum asked between giggles.

"Mom!" Ash groaned, as he turned the TV off, "that was…I mean… I kinda use Unfezant to get Iris off that pond…and Iris didn't want me to say anything…and um…that was really embarrassing for her…"

"W-What?" Mrs. Ketchum asked her giggles stopping; she gasped realizing that Iris had fled upstairs, "Oh dear! I-I'm sorry, I had no idea…I-I just-"

"It's okay Mom," Ash said, "it's not your fault,"

The raven haired teen sighed and flopped down on the couch, _'Looks like day two of make Iris like winter is a complete fail…'_ he thought

* * *

Poor Iris! Poor Ash, now he has to come up with another idea to make his girlfriend like winter! What will his next idea be? Will he actually make Iris like winter? Find out in chapter four of Operation: Winter Can Be Fun!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: review!


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Skating

And now for chapter four! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No ownership to Pokémon

* * *

**Ages: Ash: 16 Iris: 16**

**Chapter 4: Ice Skating**

"NO! NO! NNNOOOO! ASH KETCHUM PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs as she beat her boyfriend's back with her fist

"NO WAY IRIS DRAGONLIGHT!" Ash yelled back, who was carrying his girlfriend over his shoulder, "I'M NOT PUTTING YOU DOWN UNTIL WE GET THERE! OW! OW! STOP IT!"

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned

"Ax ax…" Axew muttered

Out of all the places in the world, both the Tusk Pokemon and the Electric Mouse Pokemon, wanted to be anywhere but here. Heck, they rather be in Team Rocket's headquarters than be trailing behind their masters! And every Pokemon who stopped to stare at them wouldn't blame them. This was because for the past 25 minutes Ash had been carrying Iris over his shoulder through the snowy streets of Pallet Town. It would have been a nice and quiet walk if it wasn't for Iris who was screaming for Ash to put her down and Ash who was screaming back for her to trust him in what he was doing. And what he was doing was taking his girlfriend ice skating.

"Iris, that's enough, stop yelling," Ash demanded, his ears ringing from the beating they had been getting from Iris's loud voce

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ME DOWN!" Iris yelled as she kicked her legs angrily

"Okay, I'll put you down," Ash said, "but promise you won't run away?" Ask asked knowing Iris was very capable of out running him

"I can't make any promises," Iris muttered, finally lowering her voice

"Alright then you're not getting down," Ash said simply

"ASH KETCHUM!" Iris screamed

"Alright, okay, fine," Ash muttered going over to a nearby bench and plopping his girlfriend down on it, "there your down, now will you stop acting like a little kid?"

Iris puffed out her cheeks, crossed her arms and looked away, "I am not acting like a little kid,"

"Oh really?" Ash asked, sitting beside her, "then explain to me why I had to carry you out of the house because you were too chicken to-"

"Alright, alright," Iris huffed her cheeks growing red with embarrassment as she remembered how much of fight she put up with her boyfriend for him to get her out of the house, "but as long as were out here, do we have to ice skate?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Ash said handing her the skates that were just her size, "I mean don't girls like ice skating?"

"Well yeah," Iris said as she started to pull on one of the skates, "I like _watching_ ice skating not actually you know…ice skating,"

"Oh come on Iris," Ash said, "it won't be that bad, it'll be fun,"

An anime vein popped out of Iris's forehead, "_Fun?_" Iris repeated, "That's what you said about yesterday with the sledding and the day before the snowman thing-"

"Ax axew!" Axew interrupted pointing to himself

"Right a snowAxew, and all I got out of this _fun_ was a puffy lip and getting humiliated on national TV!" Iris said, yanking the laces of the ice skate on her foot

Ash swetadropped, his girlfriend was right about all that. The first two days of trying to show her how fun winter could be didn't go exactly as planned, "Iris today will be different," he gently pecked her cheek, "promise,"

Iris couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face, "Okay, this time you better keep your promise, Ash,"

"I will," Ash said standing up, ice skates on his feet, "now are you ready to ice skate?"

Iris shakily got up from the bench, "I-I think so," she wobbled a bit, "a-are ice skates supposed to fe-feel like this?"

"Um…no," Ash said as he snickered

"What?" Iris asked, wanting to know why Ash and the two Pokémon we laughing

"Your skates on the wrong feet, Iris," Ash informed

Iris sighed and flopped back down and started to fix her skates, as she did so she asked, "Ash…do you know who to ice skate?"

"Yeah, I taught myself how to ice skate and I'm pretty good I guess," Ash answered looking out at the frozen pond were they'd be skating, "how about you, Iris, do you know how to ice skate?"

"Well…not really," Iris said as she yanked off one skate, "I've tried it and I'm not too bad but…I haven't really practiced or anything since um…the last time I went ice skating…"

"The last time? When was that, Iris?" her boyfriend asked

"It doesn't matter," Iris answered, blowing it off, as she stood, "okay I'm ready now,"

"Good," Ash said taking Iris by the hand and starting to lead her towards the frozen pond

"Axew, Pikachu, why don't you two stay here and play in the snow?" Iris said over her shoulder

"Ax ax!"

"Pi pika!"

Both Pokemon said before scampering about in the white snow

"O-Okay Ash, you sure skating on this pond is safe?" Iris asked, worriedly looking at the frozen pond she stood before, she didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday

"Of course it is," Ash said stepping out on the ice and moving around freely, "see, it's solid, besides a whole bunch of other people are out here to,"

Iris looked around to see other skaters gliding on the ice. Some with partners others without, all with happy expressions on their faces.

"Well, okay," Iris said, shakily stepping out on the ice, she bit her lip as she stuck her arms out as she felt uncomfortable on the ice's slippery surface.

"Don't worry Iris, ice skating is easy," Ash said as he glided smoothly in front of his girlfriend on the ice

"Well easy for you to say," Iris muttered as Ash circled around her

"Alright let me help," Ash said stopping in front of her, "all you have to do it put one foot down on the ice and push off with the other," he demonstrated for her, "see easy,"

Iris looked down at the ice, "Well…ok-okay…" slowly she placed her foot down and gently pushed off with the other

"See, you're doing it, Iris," Ash said as he watched his girlfriend move forward on the ice, "see I told you ice skating was-"

"AHHH!" Iris let out a yelp as her legs went out from under her and she landed on her butt

"Easy…" Ash finished, he went over to Iris, "you okay, Iris?"

"Ugh, well besides the ache in my butt," Iris said as she grabbed Ash's out stretched hand and was pulled her to her feet, "I'm okay,"

"Good, now let's try that again," Ash said, he took both of Iris's hands, "this time I'll be right here,"

Iris smiled at her boyfriend, then with a small breath she started again. For the next half hour Ash helped Iris grasp the basics of skating on ice. It wasn't easy, since every time she fell, Iris wanted to quit, but after some encouragement Iris was soon gliding on the ice rather well.

"Alright Iris, you're doing it!" Ash cheered as he skated slowly alongside Iris, who was going at a rather reasonable speed.

Iris smiled, "Yeah I am!" even though her legs were still a little shaky and her arms were tired from holding them out half the time and her butt was aching from falling, Iris felt rather proud of herself, "hey Ash, now that I got the hang of it, I wanna go faster!"

"Faster? Ash repeated, arching an eyebrow, "Iris you just started learning how to skate, without falling on your butt, and now you want to learn how to go faster?"

"Yup," Iris said with a nod, but her boyfriend gave her an unsure look, "Oh come on, Ash, don't you think I'm ready?"

"Well…you are a pretty fast learner-" Ash started

"Yeah, and because I'm a fast learner, I'll be able to skate really fast in no time!" Iris said happily

"Hmm…I don't know," Ash said as he started to skate circles around Iris

"Come on, Ash, please since you dragged me out here, you should at least teach me how to skate as well as you!" Iris said, as she watched Ash skate around her, "I mean I already mastered going forwards and look I can even go backwards!"

"Oh, really?" Ash asked, stopping in front of his girlfriend

Iris nodded, "It's the exact same thing as going forwards, it's just that you're going in reverse, see," Iris started to slowly glide backwards on the shiny ice, "see Ash, I'm doing-WAAHHH!" Iris let out a yelp as she lost her balance and laded flat on her back

Ash couldn't help but laugh, "Great job, going backwards Iris, you totally nailed it," he started to skate circles around Iris again

Iris felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Oh, will you stop that?" she hated how her boyfriend was skating around like that, "okay I know I may not be able to skate backwards yet," Iris said as Ash help her to her feet, "but can't I learn how to skate faster?"

"Um…Iris, I don't think you're ready yet" Ash said

"Oh come on, please?" Iris said sweetly, she snuggled close to Ash, "you've already taught me so well, Ash, so it can't be that hard to teach me to go faster,"

"Well I guess so…" Ash said a small smiling appearing on his face, "All you really have to do is go forward at a faster pace-"

"So you'll teach me?" Iris asked, her eyes sparkling happily

_'Well, I do want Iris to get the full fun effect of ice skating. And she has been learning pretty well…'_ Ash thought

"Please, please, please!" Iris begged

Ash tried to hide a smile, but couldn't "Well, alright," he said

"Yea!" Iris squealed, she kissed Ash's cheek, "thanks,"

"I don't know if you want to be saying thanks yet," Ash said, "learning how to skate faster, isn't so easy,"

"How come?" Iris asked, as her boyfriend pulled away

"For starts you have to control your balance, and the way you push off the ice," Ash informed, "because if you push off the ice wrong, or you lose your balance, you'll fall or go crashing right into a snowbank,"

"Okay, speed and the way I push off the ice, got it," Iris said quickly, "what's next-"

"Hold on," Ash interrupted, "you also have to learn how to control direction and-"

"Ash, I wanna learn how to skate faster this year," Iris said cutting him off

Ash rolled his eyes, "Alright looks like your move of an on hands learner," Ash then skated up in front of Iris, and held bot of her hands in his, "now I'm going to hold on your hands, Iris, and I'll start to skate backwards,"

"Okay," Iris said, her eyes shining with excitement

"I'll start to skate, and then I'll slowly pick up speed," Ash said as he started to skate backwards, taking Iris with him as he held her hands, "all your have to worry about is keeping your balance and your feet steady,"

With that the raven haired teen started to glide backwards across the ice, pulling Iris along with him. As he did so, Iris smiled and giggled, but at the same time made sure to concentrate on not falling over.

"Hey, Axew, Pikachu look!" Iris called to the two Pokemon who were frocking in the snow

Both Pikachu and Axew turned to see their owners skating together; it was surprising to them going faster and faster by the second.

"This is so much fun!" Iris squealed as her royal purple hair fluttered about in the cold wind, "ice skating is fun!"

"See I told you," Ash said with a wink, "and you were making all that noise this morning for nothing,"

Iris blushed, "Sorry, I didn't know it would be this fun," she smiled

"It's okay," Ash said turning his skates, allowing them to spin slowly in a circle

"Ash, stop, stop! We're going to fast!" Iris laughed as her hair whipped around crazily

"I thought you said you wanted to go fast," Ash reminded her, with a smile

"I did," Iris responded, "but not this fast, I just-Ash hey wait-AAHH!"

Suddenly Iris's hands slipped from her boyfriends. Their speed was so fat that Iris went flying backwards and slammed on the ice again.

"Iris!" Ash called, skidding to a stop as he watched his girlfriend slid on her back across the ice before she ran into a large snowbank

"Pik pi!" Pikachu called as he ran over

"Axew ew ax!" Axew worried cried as he started digging through the snow that his owner had fallen into

"Iris are you okay?" Ash asked, as he started to help Axew

There was a small groan, before Iris sat up, her face, hair and all the way down to her hips were covered in snow. Ash bit his lip worried that he had ruined the day again, but he was reviled to see that Iris had a large grin on her face.

The dragon loving teen laughed as she wiped snow from her face, "That was so much fun!"

Ash laughed as well as he pulled his purple haired girlfriend from the snowbank and helped her to her feet, "Glad that you like it so much, Iris," he said, "Are you okay, Iris? Do you think you can keep going?"

"Yeah, and I wanna do it again!" Iris squealed, "I love skating fast, it's almost like flying!"

Ash rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's imagination, "Alright, Iris, we'll try it again," Ash said as he started to lead Iris back out onto the ice, "but this time try not to let go of my hands, okay?"

"Alright, but make sure you don't go too fast this time, Ash" Iris said as she held onto his hands again

As minutes ticked by Pikachu and Axew sat on the snowbank watching Ash teach Iris the art of skating fast on ice. Sure the purple haired teen fell on her butt half the time, but she was having too much fun spending time with Ash outside to give a care about it. And as the couple skated hand in hand the Tusk Pokemon and the Electric Mouse Pokemon could see that Iris was improving on learning how to skate at a higher speed. Soon Iris was feeling so confident in herself that she was even breaking away from Ash's rule of holding his hands and speeding on ahead of him, just so he could go and chase after her, but it usually resulted in Iris falling over and Ash having to help her up.

"Okay, Ash I think I can do it myself now," Iris informed

"Are you sure?" asked her boyfriend

Iris gave a confident smile, "Yup, I know I can do it!"

"Alright then, go for it!" Ash encouraged

With that Iris took a deep breath and shakily let go of Ash's hands, before pushing off on the ice. She let herself glide for a few moments before continuing to push against the ice allowing her to gain more and more speed. As Iris did so she giggled as the cold wind blew through her hair, and even though it was cold she didn't seemed to mind. Going so fast made Iris so happy!

"Iris you're doing great," Ash called from the snowbanks

"Ax axew!"

"Pika chu pi!" both Pokemon also cheered for the girl's accomplishment of learning how to skate fast

"See, Ash I told you I could learn how to do it!" Iris said, as she turned and started to head back over to her boyfriend

"Yeah, you did," Ash agreed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He think blinked as he noticed that his girlfriend was heading right towards him without any indication of decreasing her speed, "hey Iris, y-you might want to, you know slow down!"

"Sl-Slow down?" Iris repeated, purple anime lines appeared on her face, "ASH! You never taught me how to slow down!"

Ash's eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten to teach Iris that! As she sped close and closer towards him he tried to quickly tell her how to stop, but it was no use, and with a loud thud Iris crashed right into her boyfriend.

"Ow…" Ash moaned as he felt snow cover his already numbed face, but then he heard giggling, blinking his eyes open he looked to see Iris was on top of him, a smile spread on her face

"That was fun!" she said, not at all upset that she had wiped out in a snowbank. She then leaned down and kissed Ash on the lips, "you should have taken me ice skating on day one!"

"Yeah, I probably should of," Ash said, sitting up when Iris got off of him. Once on his feet Ash brushed the snow off of him, "alright Iris, I need to teach you how to stop,"

"Maybe later Ash," Iris said to her boyfriend, "I want to speed skate on the ice one last time!"

"But Iris, going fast on the ice won't be safe if you don't know how to stop," Ash informed

"Oh, Ash don't be such a little kid," Iris said, rolling her eyes, she took a step out onto the ice, "I'll only go one more time and then you'll teach me how to stop,"

"Ax axew ax!" Axew cried, before stepping out on the ice, but gave a cry of surprise as he toppled over and land on his backside, he slid right into Iris's foot

Iris giggled, "You want to skate too, Axew?" she asked reaching down and scooping up her Tusk Pokemon

"Axew Ax!" Axew shouted happily as if to say yes

"Okay then, let's do it," Iris said, but before she pushed off Ash stopped her

"Iris don't go to fast," he warned, "and make sure you stay on this side of the ice, okay?"

Iris sighed, with slight annoyance, "Ash, will you stop being such a worry wart. I won't go too fast and I'll make sure I'll stay out of the way of the college students,"

During their fun on the frozen pond a bunch of collage guys that had come home for the holidays had started a game of ice hockey on the far side of the pond. They had made sure to make it clear to everyone else not to interfere with their game. It really wasn't far though, since their game was taking up most of the pond, but no one said anything against their rule. Besides the last thing anyone wanted was to get in the way of about six guys that were taller, bigger and ranging around the age of 19 or so.

"Ax axew!" Axew said waving his hands with excitement

"Alright, Axew, let's do this!" Iris said and then pushed off of the ice and started to skate

Within a few moments of skating Iris was able to obtain a reasonable speed. A speed that made her hair dance in the cold wind that numbed her face even more that it already was. It was a sped that caused Axew to cry out with happiness and for Iris to laugh gleefully.

"Ash look at us, go!" Iris yelled to her boyfriend

"You're doing great Iris!" Ash called back from where he stood on the side of the pond

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu added

"Isn't this fun, Axew?" Iris asked, looking down at her dragon type

"Ax ax!" her Pokemon responded

"Great now let's see if-WHOA!" Iris suddenly cried out as she stumbled on her skates

The sudden halt in her speed sent her pitching forward. Iris's having no choice but to obey the laws of gravity, let out a yelp as her arms went up in the air, sending Axew flying.

"Axew!" Iris cried, before she landed face first on the ice

"AAAXXX!" Axew cried in fear as he went tumbling through the air. The small dragon type covered his face and the gave a small whimper as he landed on the ice, he slid across it for a moment before he felt something stop his movement, "A-Axew?" slowly he uncovered his face and looked up, but then wished he hadn't.

"Well, look what we had hear," said one of the very large collage guy looming over him

"Looks like we got ourselves a little trespasser," another one sneered

"Ax?" Axew said, he sweatdropped the little dragon type knew that these guys weren't real friendly looking

"AXEW!" the dragon type turned to see Iris, struggling to get to her feet, a worried look on her face

"Oh, does this thing belong to you?" one of the six guys asked

"Um…y-yeah," Iris stammered, as she shakily got to her feet, "d-do you mind giving me…Axew back?"

"Axew? That's it's name?" a guy who seemed to be the leader of the group, due to how the others moved aside as he pushed past them. The older guy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was tall and seemed a bit cocky

"Er um…yeah," Iris said softly, she didn't want to admit it but she was slight intimidated by these guys

"Hey, could you just give Iris her Pokémon back?" Ash asked skating up beside his girlfriend

"Iris is your name?" the blond asked, he smirked, "that's cute name, fits your pretty face,"

Iris blinked, "Wha-"

"Hey! Back off, jerk," ash snapped taking a step forwards, "that's my girlfriend you know,"

"Oh, really?" the older guy asked, he laughed and then stooped down and picked Axew off the ice, "nice to know that you got stuck with such a wimp, Iris was it?"

"Ash is a perfect boyfriend," Iris said, "now stop being a little kid and hand Axew over, now please!"

"Hot headed much," he muttered, "but alright you want your Axew back," he suddenly set Axew down on the ice right between his group of friend, setting his hockey against Axew he then said, "come and get it,"

And with that the collage guy lifted his hockey stick and smack Axew with it. This small dragon type gave a yelp of shock as the impact sent him flying across the slippery ice. Then the collage guy started to skate after Axew and hit him with their hockey sticks as if Axew was a hockey puck!

"NO! STOP!" Iris screamed as she watched in horror at what the older boys were doing to her beloved Pokemon, she lunged forward wanting to get between the guys but Ash grabbed her arm

"Iris no, don't go rushing in there," Ash said, pulling her arm, "those guys are bigger and-"

"I don't care," Iris said yanking away, "Axew I'm coming!"

"Iris!" Ash called as his purple haired girlfriend pushed off the ice and skated her way between the six larger guys

Ash didn't know what to do as he watched Iris shakily zigzagged her way through the guys that were handling her Axew in such a brutal way. As she did this she continued to yell "GIVE HIM BACK!" even though Iris wobbled on her skates and hit the hard, cold ice more than a few times she would get back up and chase them. The collage guys were having a ball smacking Axew around on the ice and watching Iris freak out over it but also rather shocked that in her rage that she was able to shove them over, all in wanting to retrieve her Axew. While Ash on the other hand was tried to squeeze his way into the group of boys to protect his girlfriend but it was rather hard since he getting shoved aside every few seconds.

"AXEW!" Iris said, ignoring the pain from hitting the ice and the numbs from the cold she felt all over, she trusted herself forward towards her small dragon type just as the blond guy raised his hockey stick to whack Axew.

She wasn't steady on her ice skates and found herself falling forward, her arms outstretched, and was able to grab the Axew and pull him close. But even though she got Axew she couldn't stop the hockey stick from smacking her right in the head. Upon feeling he impact Iris gave a cry of pain, her vision blurred and everything seemed to be spinning as she got swirls in her eyes.

"Uuugghhh," Iris groaned, as she limply held onto Axew

"Iris!" As shouted, pushing one of the collage guys aside

The blonde guy that loomed over his girlfriend laughed, "Stupid girl, ruining our fun like that," he reached down and grabbed Iris by the back of her coat, and hosted her off the ice, "well at least she makes up for it with her good looks,"

"Shut up, jerk!" Ash yelled, he tried to go up to the blond guy but was stopped by two of his friends, "stop messing around and let both Iris and Axew go!"

"Oh, you want me to let them go?" the older guy asked, her smirked before thrusting the purple haired (who was still dazed from the hit in the head) teen to one his buddy, "why do you make me, punk?"

Ash growled, he now angry to the point that his face was bright red, he didn't want any of those guys to hurt his girlfriend. So he shoved the two that were holding him back rammed at the blond college student, Ash hit him with so much force the blonde fell onto the ice. After that Ash couldn't really recall what happened after that. He was tumbling all over the ice with the college student and swinging his fist at the guy. Ash felt a few blows to the face, arms and stomach but the worse was the one he got in his left eye. It sent the raven haired teen face plant the hard, cold ice.

"Uugghhh…that o-one hurt…" Ash mumbled to himself as he felt a burning pain in his left eye, slowly Ash made an attempt to get back up but he felt a large hand smash his face back against the ice.

"Y-You put up a pretty g-good fight, punk," even though have his face was press against the ice Ash managed to look up at the blond guy and the rest of his friends crowded around him

Ash gave a muffled laugh as he saw that he had at least give the guy a blow to the face a few times "I-I could of do-done a l-lot better if you let me,"

"Don't think it's gonna happen," the blond guy sneered, pressing Ash's face harder on the ice

"We told you guys to stay off our side of the ice," one of the collage guys said

"But since you didn't it's time for you to feel the consequences," another finish, cracking his knuckles

Ash braced himself for what could be the worst beating of his life but before the collage students could do anything he heard the voice of girlfriend.

"Axew, Dragon Rage!"

That's when a powerful blast of indigo flames cut through the air and hit the collage guys; the impact knocked them all over like bowling pins. Axew then started a rapid fire of Dragon Rage, scaring the college students, while Ash laid there on the cold ice as, afraid to move for he feared he may get hit with one of Axew's attacks. After a bit of hearing screams and shouts and the older guys scrambling about Ash peeks his eyes opened only to see Iris slowly wobble over to him on her skates.

"Ash, are you alright?" his girlfriend asked, but as Ash sat up to answer her, Iris gasped and her hands covered her mouth

"What?" Ash asked as he shakily got to his feet. Then he realized that his left eye was still hurting badly and it was rather hard to see out of, "oh my eye?" he gave a small laugh, "it's not that bad is it?"

"Yeah, it is," Iris said softly, she reached out her hand and gently touched it, but Ash flinched and pulled away, "come let's go home, Ash,"

"B-But don't you wanna skate some more Iris?" Ash asked as Iris held his arm and stared helping him back over towards the pond's edge

"No,"

"Are you sure, you seemed to be having fun-"

"I SAID NO!"

Ash cringed, why did Iris yell at him like that? He wanted to ask but the unhappy look he saw on Iris's face told him it be best for him to stay quiet.

* * *

"I told you trying to make Iris like winter wasn't a good idea," Mrs. Ketchum said as she placed another band-aid on one of her son's many bruises, "All this did was get both of you hurt, in the same week,"

"Mom, it wasn't our fault-OW!" Ash cringed as his Mom touched his swollen purplish black eye

His mother frowned, "I'm going to have to put some ice on that," she headed for the fridge

"Y-You don't have to Mom," Ash insisted, "Iris had handfuls of snow against that the entire way home,"

"Well snow isn't gonna cut it," Mrs. Ketchum said, as she started to fill an ice pack with ice, "Now is anything else hurting?"

"Just my face," Ash answered as he slowly got up from his chair, "Ugh ow…okay mabye the rest of my body..." his body ached all over from the punches he had received from the older guy

"I thought so, with all those bruise that you have," Mrs. Ketchum said handing him the ice pack, "but don't worry you'll be black and blue for a while but you'll fine as soon as the pain goes away,"

"Alright thanks Mom," Ash said, taking the ice pack pressing it up against his injured eye

"You're welcome, now go lay down," Mrs. Ketchum said going back towards a pot of milk she was going to make some hot chocolate with, "and while you're at it check on Iris alright?"

"Sure thing," slowly Ash walked towards the living room

On the couch was Iris, she had a blanket wrapped snugglely around her and was watching one of those holiday specials, Frosty the Snowman. Resting on her head was an ice pack; it was there to sooth the large lump that had formed on her head from when that hockey stick had whacked her right in the back of the head. Pikachu and Axew sat on the floor in front of the TV, keeping Iris company and enjoying the show but them being there didn't seem to make that unhappy look disappear from his girlfriend's face.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Ash asked, plopping down beside her on the couch

"M'fine," Iris mumbled, not looking away from the TV

"You sure? That was a pretty big lump that was on you head," Ash said

"It dosn't hurt that bad, well as long as I don't stand up of lean over too fast," Iris informed Ash, she turned to look at him, "but I think you should be worry about that black eye of yours, Ash,"

"Oh my eye," Ash said, removing the ice for a moment for her too see, "Aw, it's not that bad, it'll just be swollen and I'll probably won't be able to see out of it for a few days…but I'll be fine,"

Iris made a face, she obviously wasn't convinced.

"My eye will be fine," Ash said replacing the pack of ice, "after it swells down and…"

But he let his voice trail off as that look suddenly decorated Iris's face. It was that look from the past two days when his attempts to make her like winter for that day had failed. It was the same look she had given when she was about to start crying.

"Iris what is it?" Ash asked

"No...i-it's nothing…" she turned away to hide her face

Ash wasn't taking that for an answer, "I can tell something's wrong, Iris are you alright?"

Iris didn't say anything she just nodded. But even though she had nodded, her face was telling him no.

"You aren't upset are, you?" Ash asked, slightly concerned

"Well…" Iris sighed, deeply, she looked over at him her face had a sad expression on it, "I-It' just that…what th-those damn c-collage guys did to us to-today…I-I just…"

"Iris, why are mad about that?" Ash wondered, with a small chuckle

"Ash it's not funny!" Iris snapped, sniffling, "Taking someone's stuff or Pokemon…isn't right…"

Ash made a face of confusion, "Well, of course I know that-"

"Yeah...b-but the w-way they were teasing and t-taunting me like that…" Iris mumbled, her brown eyes that were becoming glossy with tears, "I d-didn't like it…"

"Iris…I-I don't think I'm following you-"

"And then be-beating y-you up over s-something th-they started…" Iris continued, "I-I just…I-I"

She started whimpering as tears started to make their way down her face. Ash blinked, he was dumbfounded! Why was Iris suddenly so upset? What was she crying for?"

"Iris…why are y-you crying?" Ash asked, holding her close

"W-What happen to-today…" Iris cried as she pressed her face against his chest, "…it ju-just brought bac-back a really bad memory…"

"A bad memory?" Ash repeated, rubbing her arm

Iris nodded, "O-One…that I-I…don't…no…I don't want to ta-talk about it…" hot tears seeped into Ash's shirt

"Iris, how am I supposed to make you feel better, if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Ash asked

"I-It's b-because…it's j-just too hard f-for me to t-talk about…" Iris answered softly

"But Iris-"

She pulled away from him, "No, Ash…just I-I want to be alone right now…"

"Iris wait," Ash said as his girlfriend got up from the couch, the blanket draped over her shoulders, "I wanna make you feel better,"

Iris wiped her tears, "No…well n-not now…" she headed for the stairs, "just leae mealone…"

Ash didn't know what to say as he watched her go up the stairs. What was there to do? Iris had just left softly crying about something she didn't want to talk about!

_'What's the matter with her?'_ Ash asked still confused about what had happened, _'That whole thing with those collage guys wasn't even our fault...I don't see what she's crying about…'_

Ash sighed as he slouched down on the couch, pressing his ice pack against his injured eye. But as he sat there watching Frosty the Snowman Ash gave a smile, even though didn't know what was bugging Iris he knew he had to make her happy again with doing something tomorrow.

* * *

What is bothering Iris? What does Ash have planned for his fourth day in his week-long operation to make his girlfriend like winter? And will we ever find out why Iris is so afraid of winter in the first place? Find out in the next chapter of Operation: Winter Can Be Fun!

Hoped you like this chapter, even though I kinda rushed the ending!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS:Review


End file.
